Lo mejor de los reencuentros
by Brychat
Summary: Lo mejor de un reencuentro es la despedida.... siempre queda la esperanza de que se volverán a encontrar, ya sea aquí o en recuerdos lavanda.


**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**: bryan x yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬)

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **_LO MEJOR DE LOS REENCUENTROS_ **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_BY_

_BRYCHAT_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-que haces??- pregunto la insistente voz al otro lado de la línea.

-ya basta... espero que esta sea la ultima vez que me llames al trabajo- pronunció con un leve tono rosa marcado en sus mejillas.

-sabes que estoy jugando... además me gusta cuando te sonrojas- miro hacia todos lados y guardo silencio, como él podía saber que, aunque por unos instantes, sus mejillas se colorearon.- solo bromeo... no se porque te tomas las cosas tan enserio.- y lanzo una carcajada que fue opacada por la interferencia del teléfono.

-ya déjame en paz, algunas veces pareces un verdadero niño.- se escuchaba molesto.

-tienes razón, y este niño quizás necesite unas buenas nalgadas- su tono fue sugestivo, tanto así que volvió a sonrojar a su interlocutor.

-bryan ya basta- sentencio.

-esta bien, esta bien... no soportas nada. Y más encima te llamo para saber como estas. tanto trabajo vuelve loca a las personas.

-y realmente aprecio tu preocupación.-dijo en tono sarcástico.- pero tu sólo llamas para decirme mensajes bizarros, acaso no sabes que esta línea es compartida, tienes la menor idea de cuantas personas pueden estar escuchando nuestra conversación.

-por lo menos no se aburrirán, o me vas a decir que ese sexo telefónico que tuvimos ayer no te gusto??- pregunto en tono inocente.

-bryan!!!- casi grito, haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo voltearan a verlo. Claramente avergonzado se hundió en su asiento y comenzó a susurrarle al aparato.- sabes que eso no es verdad... ahora necesito volver al trabajo, y no me llames.

-que amargado te has vuelto.

Y la comunicación se corto. Perplejo volvió a teclear números, letras, estados de cuenta, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla del computador. Todos los días era lo mismo, no sabía en que momento su vida había caído en la monotonía, lo odiaba. Los primeros meses de su trabajo fueron grandiosos, sentir que hacia algo bien, y a fin de mes tener los frutos de su trabajo en sus manos para darse el lujo que quisiera, era algo reconfortante. Sin embargo con el correr del tiempo su vida se hizo tan predecible que no necesitaba levantarse de la cama para adivinar como sería su día: su despertador sonaría a las 6:30 A.M como de costumbre, se levantaría aun con sueño, se bañaría, tendería la cama, escogería su tenida y se miraría al espejo una ultima vez antes de salir. Bajaría el viejo ascensor y saldría del departamento para ir a la cafetería de la esquina donde, por costumbre, pediría un cortado con un trozo de pai para después fumarse un cigarrillo. Al terminar caminaría hasta su trabajo, se sentaría en ese cubículo que siempre lo esperaba impecable, como él, y empezaría el trabajo.

Todos los días era lo mismo; las conversaciones se repetían una y otra vez, algunas veces parecían que hasta los informes hablaban de lo mismo. Era en momentos como ese que agradecía aun estar en contacto con bryan.

Desde niños fueron los mejores amigos, y esperaba que esa amistad durara mucho más. Una vez que termino sus estudios se fue de su patria para probar suerte en otro país, en todo ese tiempo de nuevas oportunidades y una nueva vida perdió contacto con bryan. La ultima vez que le contó sobre como estaba fue en una carta donde le indicaba como era su apartamento, le hablo sobre los vecinos ruidosos y adictos al sexo del piso de arriba, también le hablaba sobre su trabajo y su molesto jefe, y lo más importante, le confeso que lo extrañaba, así que como dato extra le dio su dirección y un numero telefónico por si aun deseaba saber sobre él; pues la partida fue bastante difícil, bryan desde el principio se negó a que se fuera. Le menciono más de una vez que fracasaría y volvería llorando a Rusia, que nunca sería importante ya que para ellos ya no era nada, sólo representaba una cifra y nada más, se burlo de él cuando le contó el sueño que había tenido donde una serpiente le hablaba y le mencionaba nuevas oportunidades que podían ser para mejor, se río de él diciendo que sólo había sido un sueño, las serpientes no hablan y quizás nunca lo harían también le menciono algo de que se olvidara de su amistad si se iba del país, pues nunca le perdonaría por dejarlo solo en ese inmenso cubo de hielo. Esa fue la primera vez que pelearon en serio, hubo veces en que discutían pero todo era en broma, un juego de paciencia, siempre terminaban riendo al final de cada "discusión".

Los meses pasaron y ninguna noticia sobre quien consideraba su amigo. Y mientras se lamentaba mentalmente sin demostrar sus emociones, como bien le enseñaron en su niñez, continuaba con su vida, cayendo en el aburrimiento. Se sentía solo y para que mencionar lo difícil que fue intentar aprender el idioma, sabía que la lengua romance no era tan difícil, sin embargo cuando uno esta solo en un país que no conoce tiende a deprimirse hasta finalmente perder interés en la vida y aprender cosas nuevas. Siempre le mando cartas a bryan, pero al ver que no le daba respuesta dejo de escribir, y finalmente comenzó a olvidarlo. Su rostro lo veía en sueños muy lejanos disfrutando de la inmensidad del desierto cuyos pasos se perdían en la arena y siempre al llegar a un punto se encontraba a una serpiente, pero a diferencia de su sueño anterior esta no hablaba, únicamente le miraba y saca su lengua bífida de forma juguetona, como si estuviera disfrutando de su incredulidad. Todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, y todas las noches se desvelaba pensando en bryan. Fue en una de sus tantos desvelos cuando supo, o acepto, que ya no sentía solo amistad por bryan, en realidad si sentía amistad por él, pero ahora lo quería más como sólo un amigo, quizás se estaba enamorando de él, o siempre lo estuvo, solamente que nunca lo admito, hasta ahora.

Un día en que tenía el día libre decidió pasar lo que restaba de la tarde en cama, intentando conciliar el sueño que hace bastante tiempo no lograba conseguir.

Camino por el inmenso desierto, camino sin rumbo como suele hacerlo en sus sueños, diviso un perro hurgando un bulto, no, un bulto no es, una serpiente enrollada, al pasar frente a ellos la serpiente parece despertar y comienza a jugar con el perro, sigue caminando hasta encontrarse con cuatro ramas de olivo mientras escucha el insistente golpe de madera. Aun somnoliento abre sus orbes árticas y se percata de que no era producto de su imaginación el constante golpe, de hecho alguien golpeaba su puerta. Era extraño, generalmente nadie lo visitaba. Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, miro por el rabillo de esta pero no se veía nada, la abrió. Al ver hacia el frente sólo se encontró con la blanca pared, saco la mitad de su cuerpo y miro hacia la derecha y esta vez fue cegado por la luz proveniente de la ventana...

-pero que mal educado eres- quizás si soñaba, aun no terminaba de voltear su rostro cuando creyó oír la voz de su "amigo".- que?? No me invitas a pasar.- no podía equivocarse, era la voz de bryan.

Se giro lentamente, pues si era un sueño más le valía aprovecharlo. Se quedo prendado de los ojos color lavanda de su compañero, respiro su aroma y comprobó que era él, solo su ojilavanda desprendía tan característico olor masculino.

-bryan??- pregunto aun admirando su figura posada en la pared.

-intentar ubicarte fue de locos, porque no me dijiste que te habías cambiado de departamento, desde ayer que intento saber de ti... y el francés no es para nada entendible.- comenzó a reclamarle al pelirrojo.

-que haces aquí??

-qué parece que hago, pasteles no lo ves...- ironizo.

-idiota, porque no respondiste ninguna de mis cartas y yo que me molestaba en saber de ti, si hubieras respondido siquiera una te habría dicho que me había cambiando de apartamento.- después de meses sin saber de su compañero, al fin podía desquitarse.

-bien, bien, pero no te enfades.- pronunció sin darle importancia a las palabras de pelirrojo, mientras pasaba por un lado suyo y entraba al apartamento dejando a un perplejo tala.

-mira nada más, si que te das la buena vida acá.- observo cada mueble, adorno, aromas, etc. Quería recordarlo todo.

Se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal y observo el paisaje rupestre de la antigua Francia. Escucho muchas veces a ian mencionar que la arquitectura francesa fue la más esplendorosa en el renacimiento, pero nunca pensó que terminaría dándole la razón al enano, realmente era impresionante. Escucho como azotaban la puerta tras él y se volteo totalmente despreocupado, fijando su vista en un enfadado pelirrojo.

-ni siquiera una llamada.- siseo.

-yuriy escucha...

-nada...- continuo.- nada de ti, nada de los demás, nada. Y ahora...

-yuriy...- lo llamo.

-y ahora llegas como si nada, si serás idiota.

-yuriy!!

-que ocurre??- pregunto volviendo a su semblante sereno, pues escucho que su nombre salía de esos labios con cierta angustia.

-yo...muero de hambre, no me ofreces nada para comer o por lo menos para beber... pero que mal anfitrión eres, ahora entiendo porque no recibes tantas visitas.

-momento..- se extraño el pelirrojo.- como sabes que no recibo tantas visitas??

-tu departamento esta...- guardo silencio mientras recorría con su vista gran parte de lo que parecía ser la sala.- bueno... no esta magistralmente limpio.

-pero que descaro el tuyo. Vienes a mi hogar, sin avisar, y me reclamas por el aseo.- el chico de ojos árticos comenzaba a exasperarse y debía confesarse que agradecía que la única persona que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas estuviera frente a él.

-yuriy fui tu compañero de cuarto toda la infancia, y tu lado de la habitación siempre estuvo más sucio que el mío.- pronuncio en tono superior.

-eso era porque tu tirabas toda tu basura hacia mi lado.

-si, pero pasado es pasado... te lo dejare pasar esta vez...y donde esta mi vaso de jugo???

-nunca me pediste un vaso de jugo.

-yuriy...

-si...- contesto más calmado.

-me traes un vaso de jugo...- se apresuro en decir.

Yuriy solo lo miro y pronuncio un "ya te lo traigo" mientras iba hacia la cocina y servia el dichoso jugo. "y que tenga hielo" escucho desde la sala. No sabia como, pero el destino había hecho un muy buen trabajo en juntarlos ese día, ante esa sensación de paz sonrió levemente.

Cuando llego a su sala noto como bryan ya había tomado asiento. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el peliplateado pronuncio:

-por favor bryan toma asiento...- imitando la voz del pelirrojo y haciendo movimientos con las manos invitándolo a sentar.- o gracias yuriy, que amable eres en recibirme en tu hogar.- volvió a hablar pero estaba vez con su tono normal de voz.

-aquí tienes tu jugo.- estuvo tentado a aventárselo por la cabeza, pero entonces con quien hablaría.- ahora me vas a decir que haces aquí?- le pregunto una vez que bebió el jugo.

-te vine a ver... desde cuando eso es un crimen.

-pero...nunca diste señales de vida...-guardo silencio.- pensé que estabas enfadado.

-y lo estoy, pero ya sabes que no me gusta enfadarme contigo, no es divertido, pero tu te tomas las cosas demasiado enserio.

-y porque no devolviste las cartas??- pregunto suponiendo una y mil respuestas que podría darle el pelilavanda.

-este apartamento debió costarte una fortuna.- pronuncio cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-bryan.- conocía a bryan, y sabía que cuando cambiaba de tema era porque no deseaba aceptar alguna verdad o... porque no quería tocar un tema del cual no podría valerse de su sarcasmo para defenderse.

-debo suponer que te están pagando muy bien.- bebió otro sorbo de su jugo.

-deja de cambiar el tema... y dime por qué?.- frunció ligeramente el ceño para enfatizar la pregunta.

-por qué que?

-por qué no respondiste la cartas?

-eso... yo... no tenia papel a la mano.- se levanto del sofá y camino hacia el ventanal.

-bien...no me respondas ahora... y tienes donde quedarte?

-estoy en una hostal cerca del centro, el dueño era de nacionalidad rusa así que fue fácil obtener hospedaje.- yuriy veía los labios del halcón moverse en el reflejo engañoso de la ventana.

-y como me encontraste?

-fue muy complicado, pero al parecer no todos los días se ve a un pelirrojo de ojos azules con un leve acento por estos lados...- se volteo y sonrío al pelirrojo.- lo único que hice fue preguntarle al conserje de tu ultimo departamento si sabía donde podrías encontrarte.

El pelirrojo suspiro y comenzó a masajear su sien.

-y ahora me tienes aquí...hablando contigo- finalizo cual historia infantil.

-por cuanto tiempo te quedas?

-si serás mal educado...recién vengo llegando y ya me estas echando.

-_idiote_, si vas a estar aquí entonces podría adelantar mis vacaciones.

-no te molestes

-como?- pregunto extrañado.

-me voy este fin de semana.- este fin de semana?? Sacando cálculos para eso faltaban 4 días...

-que!! En cuatro días..- comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- idiota, con mayor razón debiste llamar.

-oye tienes hambre, cuando venia para acá vi uno de esos restorán con aires del "padrino" donde podríamos ir a comer.- segunda vez que el peliplateado cambiaba el tema.

-bryan que sucede??- cambio su semblante a uno más serio que denotaba preocupación. El halcón al verlo se acerco, tomo asiento junto yuriy y le tomo las manos.

-lo que sucede...-guardo silencio y lo miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir.- tengo una enfermedad...

-que?...bryan, porque no me dijiste.

-espera, déjame terminar...- miro los profundos ojos árticos perdiéndose en ellos.- lo más probable es que muera..- tala ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa.- y la única cura posible se encuentra acá en Francia.

-cual es?

-eres tu...

-cómo?.- ante la inesperada respuesta se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada.

-como lo oyes...y lo que ocurre es que...-guardo silencio sin saber si continuar o no aun manteniendo tomada las manos de yuriy.

-qué?? Qué ocurre??- ahora estaba más que preocupado, no habían palabras que describieran su estado. Podía estar feliz por la semiconfesión de bryan y preocupado porque no sabía en que consistía esta enfermedad de la que tanto hablaba su peliplateado amigo.

-lo que pasa...-miro a tala ahora con más preocupación- mis...testículos se están cayendo y necesito poseerte para revertir el efecto.- una vez terminada la frase sonrió con su típica mueca irónica disfrutando del cambio de semblante del pelirrojo. Primero fue sorpresa luego vino la duda para después estallar en la furia.

-como se te ocurre jugar con esas cosas- se soltó del agarre de bryan para luego levantarse y comenzar con sus reclamos.- no se como haces esas cosas, tu me dices que me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio, pero tu no lo haces lo suficiente.

-vas a ir si o no?- pregunto de repente.

-a donde??

-cómo que a donde, a comer conmigo, a caso no oíste cuando dije que vi un restorán para probar toda esa comida italiana.

-no se como le haces para cambiar el tema tan fácilmente.

-es un don... y vienes o no?

-me voy a cambiar.- se rindió, simplemente intentar hablar con bryan era todo un misterio.

Fueron caminando, disfrutando de los alentadores rayos parisinos al tiempo que se distraían observando cualquier pequeñez, durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio.

-por qué comer comida italiana en Francia??- pregunto el pelirrojo una vez que se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta de vidrios polarizados con un letrero de _entrer._- no sería más lógico comer comida típica Francesa.

bryan lo miro extrañado para luego agregar.

-estas loco...estas personas comen caracoles, no quiero nada que se arrastre sobre su propio estomago en mi plato.

-y de lo más bien que comías en la abadía- susurro, pero aun así pudo ser escuchado por el peliplateado.

-eso era diferente, no teníamos opción.

-_sont-ils perdus?_- los distrajo una voz proveniente de la entrada, ambos voltearon.

-no ocurre nada- se excuso el pelirrojo en francés- sólo discutimos el menú.- se apresuro en agregar.

-_très bien_

-mejor entremos que muero de hambre- dijo bryan a la vez que tocaba su estomago para enfatizar la frase.

el interior no era muy diferente a como se lo imaginaban, mesas redondas con manteles a cuadrille, música característica del país y ese olor a pasta que termino por despertar sus sentidos. El mesero los ubico en una mesa algo apartada y en todo el tiempo que tomo las ordenes se dirigió al pelirrojo, pues al parecer era el único que entendía el idioma.

Ambos pidieron espagueti con albóndigas y palitos de ajo para bryan.

-siempre pensé que a los vampiros les afectaba el ajo.- pronuncio cuando vio a bryan devorarse uno de esos palitos.

-los vampiros tienen un olfato muy sensible, pero no es que no les agrade el ajo, sólo lo evitan como cualquiera que evita un olor fuerte, además el ajo tiene propiedades anticoagulantes.- respondió de lo más normal.

-y tu como sabes eso??

-a caso crees que tanta belleza puede ser de verdad.- tocando sus hebras plateadas que caían rebeldes en su frente.- restriégate la vista.

-si, eres igual de vanidoso que ellos.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por los dos humeantes platos de espagueti que eran servidos antes sus hambrientos rostros.

-ahora me vas a responder.

-a que te refieres??

-te vas en 4 días y ni siquiera me vas a decir el verdadero motivo de tu visita.

-tu ya lo dijiste, quedan 4 días, hay tiempo de sobra para hablar.- respondió de lo más despreocupado comiéndose otra albóndiga.

-no se como no termine volviéndome loco con alguien como tu.- suspiro aun manteniendo el tenedor con espagueti enrollado en el aire sin llegar a su boca.

-yuriy...- lo miro con esas orbes penetrantes y llenas de deseo anticipando el pelirrojo que bryan quería algo.

-aquí tienes- le extendió su plato para que tomara la ultima albóndiga que había en ella.

-eres un buen amigo. –pronunció para luego comerse la albóndiga. El pelirrojo no le quito la vista en lo que restaba de la cena, simplemente parecía un sueño tener a bryan tan ceca suyo.

-qué tengo??- pregunto al pelirrojo pues era raro que lo mirara por tanto tiempo.

-nada...es sólo qué...- guardo silencio.

-qué cosa?.- y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los árticos de su amigo.

-te ves diferentes...eso es todo.- volteo la mirada a un punto perdido evitando perderse en las fauces lavanda.

-diferente??.- pregunto extrañado.

-no es nada..olvídalo.- el halcón estuvo apunto de preguntar de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por el mesero que traía la cuenta.

Antes de volver al apartamento caminaron por un parque cercano a un río que brillaba con las ultimas luces del sol, le daba la despedida y saludaba el reflejo de la luna que comenzaba a jugar en sus aguas.

Sin siquiera pronunciarlo, pero pidiéndolo en secreto, se sentaron en una banca que miraba al horizonte, deleitando sus sentidos con bellas colinas que subían y bajaban en un baile sólo conocido por los creadores.

-ahora se porque nunca volviste a Rusia- comenzó a hablar bryan aun mirando el paisaje.

-por algo lo llaman el país de la eterna primavera.

Guardaron otra vez silencio. Pero ambos debían admitir que no era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario. Este silencio los envolvía en una atmósfera que volvía el momento que vivían eterno guardándolo en sus memorias, y así, para cuando tuvieran que decir adiós siempre podrían reencontrarse en los recuerdos y pensar en este momento de ensueños.

-bien...- yuriy se extraño por la palabra y el tono utilizado por su acompañante.

-bien qué?

-puedes preguntarme por que estoy aquí y por que no respondí tus dichosas cartas...a caso la curiosidad no te esta matando.

-bueno...si, pero...

-pregunta.- insistió.

-por qué no respondiste mis cartas??

-porque creía que así te darías cuenta de que una vez que te fueras ya nadie se preocuparía de ti y que todos seguirían con sus cosas, como si tu partida nunca hubiera ocurrido. Pensé que si no respondía caerías en soledad y volverías a Rusia con las personas que realmente te aprecian.- al terminar de hablar extendió sus brazos por sobre el borde de la banca, quedando en una posición de completo relajo, al fin lo había dicho, pero ahora se venía la peor parte.

Yuriy en cambio no dijo nada, seguía mirando el horizonte y escuchando con atención la melodía nocturna infundida por los grillos y el sutil viento.

-entonces...- se decidió a hablar una vez más.- si esperabas a que yo volviera, por que estas aquí?

-tardaste mucho, y debo admitir que me preocupe cuando deje de recibir tus cartas. Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto un estúpido y terminaste suicidándote. Así que comencé a juntar algo de dinero y decidí venir...

-tu también te tardaste mucho.- giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de bryan, quien tenia esa mueca de ironía característica de él.

-cuando llegue acá.- continuo- te imaginaba en las peores condiciones, y entonces me pedirías que te llevara de vuelta y te sacara de este infierno.

-oye!!- le llamo la atención el pelirrojo.- ni que fuera tan débil.

-entonces supuse que aun debías ser el yuriy orgulloso, vanidoso y narcisista. Pero te vi... vi tu departamento y supe que ya estabas bien y no necesitabas nada más...- guardo silencio.

-ahora entiendo... por eso no quisiste decirme porque estabas aquí. Te sentías avergonzado de saber que te equivocabas y tu viaje había sido en vano.- soltó con aires de ser superior.

-si y no...- respondió. Luego miro a yuriy que lo observaba con duda.- en parte este viaje también lo hacia porque en verdad quería verte y saber de ti, las cartas no eran suficientes, debía escucharlo salir de tus labios.

Yuriy no cabía ante la sorpresa. Vio al pelirrojo guardar un silencio sepulcral así que continuo, de todas formas debía terminar con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-hubo un tiempo, halla en Rusia, que no dejaba de pensar en que estarías haciendo, con quienes estarías, y si ya tendrías a alguien especial... y debo confesar que hasta me obsesioné un poco.- cerro los ojos por unos segundo, los abrió y continuo, pero esta vez su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.- y después de mucho pensar y discutir conmigo mismo me di cuenta de que si no te veía me terminaría volviendo loco y...

-qué?- al fin el pelirrojo había salido de su mutismo.

-tenía...no, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme, esa era la otra parte del motivo de este viaje.- Finalizo, para cambiar su posición girando su cuerpo en dirección a yuriy.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, esos ojos tan misterioso como el eterno cielo se mezclaron con la paz de un campo lavanda. Bryan se acerco de apoco al cuerpo de su acompañante hasta cubrirlo con su varonil figura. El espacio que los separaba comenzó a disminuir notablemente.

-qué haces?.- pregunto de la nada el pelirrojo.

-sólo... no te muevas.- hizo caso de las palabras de bryan y espero lo que debía venir una vez que sus cuerpos terminaran de acercarse.

Sus labios se tocaron con suavidad. Solo degustándose y conociendo el sabor del otro, fue casi fugas, así como ese beso llego también se fue al exhalar un suspiro tímido.

-sabes a leche.- comento el peliplateado una vez que el beso hubo terminado, pero aun así sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos.

Yuriy saliendo del asombro imito la acción de bryan. Se acerco sellando sus palabras.

-y tu sabes a palitos de ajo.-le sonrió a su "amigo", cuyo gesto fue devuelto.

Y así pasaron los cuatro días. Aclararon sentimientos y se confesaron esa atracción mutua que tenían, sin embargo el fin de semana llego y con él el día de la despedida.

-aquí tienes- le extendió su bolso

-volveré pronto...

-mmm... nadie dijo que podías volver- hizo un puchero y lo miro de reojo para después besarlo en la boca.

Vio el avión partir y se quedo con las esperanzas de que bryan volvería, pues se lo prometió además de que él lo amenazo de muerte si se atrevía a desaparecer otra vez. Aunque ahora las cosas serían diferente, pues gracias a la santa tecnología podría hablar con bryan por internet todas las veces que quisiera, y por si fuera poco también le propuso tramitar su traslado de trabajo para estar junto a su pelirrojo novio, quizás no en la misma cuidad, pero si en el mismo país.

Camino en dirección contraria a la de las personas, una vez que salió del complejo y recibió el viento de frente logro sonreír como solo bryan podía hacerlo reír.

-con que el país del amor.-susurro a un oyente invisible.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o** _FIN_ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hace meses que no escribía sobre mi pareja favorita en bley n¬n...

Esto es el resultado cuando el ocio se hace parte de la vida cotidiana de esta simple persona sin vida ¬¬ y adicta al sueño.

Aclaremos algunas cositas:

Romance es la lengua francesa por si alguien se esta preguntando y no piensen que es invención de esta loca mujer.

En la parte del beso de estos dos me inspire en gilmore girl jajaja xD no se, por alguna extraña razón me los imaginaba a ellos cuando lorelai se besa con luke la primera vez jajaja xD, en fin delirios a parte.

En cuanto porque escogí a Francia como escenario de mi fic...mmm... como todo el mundo, o por lo menos la mayoría, escribe que yuriy se va a Alemania o a Japón...o no se donde más, yo quise colocarlo en un lugar más...como decirlo sin caer en la vulgaridad...lalala...en un lugar empalagosamente romántico ¬¬...pero bueno es lo que hay.

espero les halla gustado, ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda o critica es bien recibido

saludos n.n

anathema mi eterna inspiración (chile 2006)


End file.
